mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Colos' Floor
Battle of the Colos' Floor is a battle fought between the Adelaide Forces, and Darkness's Imperial Military and Hag Chiefdom during the Assault on Mercury. Prelude Following the Attack on the Human's Floor; the remaining forces of the WOLFHOUND Empire and WOLFHOUND Dominion regrouped at the portal to the Colos' Floor and decided to come up with a plan to completely take over Darkness's Base of Operations by destroying the Methane Caves and by extension the cut off the base's primary power source. Battle David uses his Claddus-negative powers to augment the Ectoplasm Weaponry of the WOLFHOUND Dominion while strengthening everything else as they entered the Floor with Felicity and Darryl leading assault. They manage to take down several Hags along with Chiefdom-aligned races such as; Spriggan, Slyphes, Imps, Pixies, and Redcaps. Several Azacans, Colos, and Sjatists are slaughtered while the Humans, Elves, and Vampires of the WOLFHOUND Empire are also killed. Several Goblins and Gnomes soldiers of the Empire are killed as they attempt to flank the Hags while some Vampires and Elves are burned by the Haggards. A troll barrels her way through some Pixies and Azacans as it sets up machine gun positions on a hill as David uses his abilities to increase the size of their weapons to allow them to use them. As time went on; David's forces manage to secure the Southernmost entrance of the Methane Caves and waits for the Empire soldiers to arrive as they form a defensive line around the entrance. By the time they had reached the cave entrance - ammo was limited and David has nearly overexerted himself by overusing his abilities. No longer able to rely on modern weapons David uses the last of his powers to equip the soldiers with Japanese Swords, Bayonets, Scythes, Axes, Pickaxes, Polearms, Bows, and Crossbows ordering them that they are going to use them as the enemies have also exhausted their modern weapons. David organises them defence with Trolls and Ogres in the back with giant bows and arrow while Humans and smaller Faerie-folk stand in the middle while Vampires are given bayonets. David tells Felicity and Darryl that they'll enter the cave and set the explosives. David arms himself with an Odachi and an Energy Shield before jumping down to meet the Dominion soldiers as he organises them into a massive line formation. He orders everyone with their bayonet-attached rifles to ready their shields as a Bask of Azacans begin to barrel down on them. Thanks to Vampires' abilities - they're able to withstand the mauling from the aliens as Spriggans attempt to surprise them while Chiefdom-aligned Sylphes are neutralised and while enemy Gnomes are sent flying by the Orges and Trolls as they knock them away with their bows. Several Human-size Orges request that David supersize them as well, but he is dangerously close to fatal overexertion and tells them he can't. They accept his response as they tell him to get to the entrance. Felicity, Darryl, and David run to the entrance as Grindylows jump over Vampires and begin slaughtering the Humans and Faerie-folk as Sjatists and Colos kill the Vampires with the Universe-07 Humans being slaughtered. With only swords; the three fight against Methane Entities and Svanists. Several Hags use Esoteric Fire attacks to burn several Vampires to death while several other Hags blanket the eastern flank with Green fire incinerating numerous Dominion soldiers as a Redcap bursts into red flames before exploding while between a squadron of goblins - burning them to death as the Hags use Blue Fire against the Dominion soldiers. After reaching the central chamber and places an E-9 Ectoplasmic Charge in the middle of the chamber, but David triggers a trap resulting in a claw-like object impaling him in the stomach as a result, however, the claw is made from Darkness's powers which means the Claddus is also a part of it resulting in David being fatally wounded. David begins to glassify as he dies resulting in the friction caused by the glassification to set off a chain reaction with the methane as Felicity runs to try to protect Darryl as the entire cave system is ignited in an explosion that hits the Hags near it as well as destroying Cold Smile's right arm, causing a piece of debris to break Double Everything's back, and Backbone to become severely burnt by the explosion. Anton Weber is sprayed with shrapnel from the cave severing his legs, fingers, and hitting him in the right eye killing him instantly as numerous other soldiers are affected. A squadron of aircraft arrive with multiple Thytrogen Carpet Bombings - burning the rest of the hostiles to death along with the rest of the Hags and Universe-07 Humans resulting in the official extinction of Universe-07 Humans and the Chiefdom retreating from the battlefield. Darryl dies in Felicity's arms as David apologises for a final time for his previous actions while he was a God as he succumbs to his wounds resulting in the entire population of the WOLFHOUND Dominion dying as well. Felicity has David's glassified remains become indestructible as she gathers the dead. Aftermath While the Empire managed to capture the floor and the remaining members of Darkness's Imperial Military - the Empire had also lost as a result of the deaths. Without a head of state; Felicity tries to think of a strategy as some of the remaining Faerie-folk, Humans, and Vampires mourn for the deaths of their comrades. Sometime after the Super War - Anton Weber was able to be revived due to his Were-creature physiology, but his right forearm, legs, and left fingers were all replaced with bionic versions and became the head of a Veterans Support group. Category:Battles